


Apple Pancakes

by JaceRMontague



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning in the Swan-Mills household and Emma wants to do something sweet for Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ola/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Guys! 
> 
> This is just a short kinda Christmassy one shot.

" _Hush kid_ , we gotta make this perfect for your mom" Emma whispered to her son.

  
"Your my mom!" He whispered back, grinning "so I'm making it perfect for both of you!"

Emma grinned ear to ear at hearing this, it was moments like this one that had become Emma's reason for sticking around in storybrooke instead of going back to New York or Boston. Though, she knew she had many reasons for staying around; her family, her job, her son, a peaceful life (for the most part. Fighting off magic beings had become part of the norm),and the main reason - besides Henry - was her wife who was still asleep upstairs.

The duo were in the kitchen, Emma mixing pancake batter while Henry diced apples, both donning their pyjamas as it was only 6:02 in the morning, they also wore matching red hats that slipped down their faces every so often.  
  
Henry poured the apples into the batter and mixed it together as Emma turned the coffee maker on and grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

As soon as the batter was ready, it was poured into a frying pan.

"Look kid! _Look_!" Emma whispered as she flipped a pancake.

" _do it again ma!_ " Henry replied excitedly

Emma flipped the pancake once more, however, she tossed it into the air with too much vigour and it hit the ceiling. And didn't come back down.

Henry looked up at the apple pancake that was now glued to his mothers pristine ceiling and burst out laughing, biting his sleeve to try to muffle the noise.

Emma walked over to her son and lifted him over her shoulder  
" ** _MA! PUT ME DOWN!_** " he whisper-yelled between fits of laughter

"Nah-ah you noisy little shit. You can go into the garden until you calm down" she replied as she unlocked the back door and carried him outside.

"you can't lock me out! It's 6 in the morning! It's cold! I'm your son! I'm 16!"

Emma placed Henry down,

"Have fun." She grinned mischievously as she ran back to the house and shut the door behind her. She got back to making apple pancakes and made a stack, she placed the pancakes, coffee, orange juice, plates, mugs and glasses as well as syrup onto a tray.

She turned around and saw Henry sitting at the breakfast island

"You didn't lock the door."  
"I wasn't really going to lock you out!" She whispered dramatically  
Henry raised a doubtful eyebrow, recalling just three days prior when Emma and Regina had locked him in the garden because even at sixteen, he was searching the house for gifts.  
"Okay, _okay_. I wasn't really going to lock you out on Christmas Day." Emma corrected, while passing the tray to her son to carry upstairs.

The two ascended the stairs and walked into Emma and Regina's bedroom, the bells on their Santa hats jingling as they walked.

Emma took in the sight of her wife, she looked so calm when she was asleep, so at ease with the world, everything about Regina as she slept was so peaceful-

" ** _MERRY CHRISTMAS!_** " They shouted in unison to wake the sleeping mayor.

Regina woke with a start, sat up and looked at her wife and son who wore identical grins.

"You are idiots." Regina quipped, though she smiled as she spoke.

"But you _love_ us." Emma sing sang in reply

"It is 6:34 in the morning!" The brunette exclaimed

"It is Christmas!" Henry said happily

"It is early!"

"We bought apple pancakes and coffee."

"Have I mentioned that I love you both dearly?" Regina asked grinning

"Nope. But you can have your food anyway." Emma answered as she and Henry sat on the bed cross legged in front of Regina, Henry passing the tray to Regina as he sat.

"Do you have to wear those ridiculous hats?" The mayor asked, glaring at the bells that hung from the hats.

"Of course we do!" Emma grinned like a child, she leant forward, pulling something from the pocket of her pyjama bottoms as she moved. She quickly placed an identical Santa hat on Regina's head. "And so do you!" She cried out, laughing.

Regina glared at her jokingly

"Merry Christmas Gi." Emma said softly

"Merry Christmas Em, and you Henry, happy Christmas."

"You too, mom." The teenager replied, Regina looked at him as she saw a glint of something flash across his eyes

"What Henry?"

"Present time?" He asked.

Before Regina could say anything, Emma swiped part of a pancake,

"Present time." She confirmed, grinning at her family.


End file.
